forestestatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Veterinarians, Pet Sitters, and Pet Supplies
Advice Recommended Vendors Pet Sitting, Dog Walking, and Boarding Forest Glen Pet Solutions Owner: Pam Gallo 240-687-8444 FGPS was started by a Forest Estates resident in about 2004. Eventually she sold it to Pam, who lives in the neighborhood near OTES and Flora Singer ES. Many of the dog walkers live in our neighborhood or are parents of OT/Singer students. FGPS does mid-day walks, dog boarding, and cat care. Teen Pet Sitter Hello, I am Alana Betancourt, a middle school student at Sligo and I live in Forest Estates. I am available for looking after dogs, cats, fish, hamsters, reptiles, etc. I can also walk dogs most days after school and on evenings or weekends. I look forward to helping you with your pets. Alana Contact: acoughenour@gmail.com; Betancourt land line; 301-681-6151 Wild Bird Center Sheila Emond, Proprietor 11145-B Veirs Mill Road Wheaton, MD 20902 (301) 949-4648 www.wildbird.com/svs *** I think this went out of business recently Pet Grooming PetsMart Cherry Hill Road Kindness Animal Hospital 2130 University Boulevard West Wheaton, MD 20902 301-949-2511 ** they do a good job grooming dogs Veterinarians A Cat Practice Dr. Rogers Linden Lane Silver Spring, MD (301) 587-0052 www.acatpractice.com We used to take our cats here. Dr. Rogers knows clinically what to do, but isn't the best communicator with the humans. His hired vets/residents tend to be better at that, but turnover every year or so. They have cut back on their hours too in the past few years, making it much more difficult for owners that need to drop off in the morning before work and pick up after work. For that reason alone, we are likely to search for other alternatives in the future. Animal Place Arlene F. Gardsbane, D.V.M. 13818 Georgia Avenue Aspen Hill, MD 20906 (301) 603-1223 animalplaceveterinaryhospital.com We take our pets to the Animal Place and I can’t say enough good things about them. I don’t know Dr. Davis very well, but she seems very good, the little contact we’ve had. I recommend Dr. Gardsbane, the owner. She is great: incredibly kind and competent. All the staff members are friendly and caring. Four Corners Animal Hospital Dr. Bowersett 105 University Blvd W. Silver Spring, MD (301) 593-6330 I've used Dr. Bowersett at Four Corners Animal Hospital for years and as a child, my family took our pets to his father (same practice & location). Caring, close by, reasonable and great staff. Hillandale Animal Hospital ''' Dennis Sweeney V.M.D. (301) 439-9444 1900 Powder Mill Rd. Silver Spring MD '''House Calls for Pets, Inc. Dr. Perl (301) 774-5656 www.housecallsforpetsinc.com He makes house calls, but has clinic privileges if need be. A wonderful human also. Kindness Animal Hospital 2130 University Blvd W Wheaton, MD 20902 (301) 949-2511 www.kindnesshospital.com Negola's Ark Daniel Negola Rockville MD (301) 216-0066 Silver Spring Animal Hospital Dr. Gouri Krishna 1915 Seminary Road Silver Spring, MD 20910 (301) 587-6099 silverspringanimal.com Wheaton Animal Hospital 929 University Blvd, West Kensington, MD 20895 (301) 949-1520 www.wheatonanimalhospital.info ***We've had good experiences taking our cats to Wheaton Animal Hospital. ***We've also used Wheaton Animal Hospital for our dog for the past 6 years. We use Dr. Scheiner there, but I hear from friends that the other doctors there are good also. It's expensive (although all vets might be -- this is the only one I've been to), but the care has been absolutely top-notch. Our dog has needed emergency care on a couple of occasions b/c of stomach issues, and the staff there have been warm, caring, and highly professional. I highly recommend them.